The principle operation of stamping machines involves the use of a die and a punch for the making of generally flat components or parts. One or both of the punch and die move towards one another to cut or stamp out the component from a strip of material placed between the punch and die. The material can include sheet metal, plastic, or other materials used in the manufacture of stamped components. In some applications, a feeding mechanism incrementally feeds the strip of material through the machine for mass manufacture of the stamped component.
In use, the punch and die operate under significant pressure and force to stamp out the components. To withstand such operational forces, the punch and die are typically made from solid metal blocks. Manufacture of such tooling, i.e., the punch and die, requires milling, drilling and turning of the solid blocks, and can further include electrical discharge machining, heat treating, and surface grindings. As can be understood, the manufacture of the punch and die tooling can be very expensive. Maintenance or replacement of the expensive tooling accordingly involves considerable costs.
In general, conventional punch and die tooling for use in stamping machines can be improved.